Kageyama Adventures
by zed019
Summary: The misadventures of Kageyama from Eisinwald guild. Si.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

It was a normal day as I went to sleep on my comfortable bed, so why is this happening.

"Kageyama-san, we sure got lucky we got a hold of lullaby, sadly it's sealed, kageyama-san, hello, are you there kageyama-san?"

"Who are you?, who's this Kageyama youre speaking to?." I said to the strange dude.

"Haha, very funny kageyama-san, did you hit yourself in the head, okay I'll bite, your Kageyama, vice guild of the dark guild Eisinwald." Said the strange figure.

"That's funny, the kageyama I know uses shadow magic, and as you know magic isn't real." I said to the person in front of me.

"Pffftttt, ahhhh, Kageyama-san made a joke, that's unusual, usually your so uptight, it's good to let loose once in a while,... wait your being serious?, okay just to show you, woodmake spear!." Said the man as a wooden spear appeared after a magic circle formed in his foot.

"Hmm, fascinating." I tried to concentrate on my inner self and I could see a wellspring of energy tied to shadow and some information flowed to my mind that provided me with new thoughts and ideas on how to use this power, I also seem to be able to use the magic dispel, that means I can negate magic, strange, I get the feeling that dispel magic has been disrespected and has been treated as a utility nothing more, how unimaginative, the power of dispel can create is truly great truly with those with enough imagination.

"I'm gonna try something, don't worry about a thing." I said as I gathered my magic and a magic circle formed at my feet and used it to control my shadow as I linked mine to the person in front of me.

"What's this I can't move." Said the person in front me.

I knew I could make him move like a puppet but I already made my point and dispelled my magic.

"What was that, was that a new magic Kageyama-san?"

"Umm yes, yes it was, what were talking again?" I asked the person in front of me.

"Yeah, it was about the lullaby we obtained, we need someome to dispell it's protection."

"Yeah, leave it to me." I said to the man as he handed me a flute with a skull.

I quickly left but I inquired about the mack market was located which was freely given to me since this was a dark guild.

"Kukuku." I said laughing as I headed through the auction market and dispelled the seal of lullaby along the way.

 **Black Market Auction**.

"Hello my good man, my name is Mr. Kageyama and I would like to sell a very important and dark artifact."

"Umm, very well but first we have to verify the said item." The man said as I took out a peculiar item, the item in question was a flute with a skull engraved on it.

"Oh my, one of the demon of Zeref, lulluby, and in an unsealed state too, this is indeed a great item, would you like to auction this item now? or later?"

"Now, would be great." I answered him.

"Very well, please follow me."

 **Black Market Auction Hall.**

"Gentlemen, we have just received a spectacular item this evening, the item for auction is lullaby, one of the sealed demons of Zeref, but wait, it's already been unsealed and ready for use the starting price is.."

"20 million jewels!"

"100 million jewels!."

"1 billion jewels!."

"10 billion jewels!."

"Gasp!."

"20 billion jewels!."

"20 billion jewels gentlemen, going once, going twice, sold to Mr. Battera-san."

 **Black Market Auction hall backroom.**

"Well Mr. Kageyama, this has been a great haul, please understand that this facility will take 3.5% of the maximum item sold so we would be getting 1 billion jewels and the rest will go to you with 19 billion jewels, is this satisfactory Kageyama-san?."

"Yes, it is fine." I said as I concentrated my magic if and the 19 billion jewels were engulfed in shadow magic and was stored, this magic is what I call my shadow space.

I quickly went outside and rode a train towards magnolia and decided to high tail the Eisinwald guild, after all, with that much money, who would deny me my pleasure of freedom.

 **Meanwhile with Eisinwald.**

"Oi trash, it's been a week since Kageyama went to look to find and unseal lulluby, where is that trash now?." Said Eligor the leader of Eisenwald.

"We don't know Eligor-san, maybe he kicked the bucket along the way."

"He better be or when I get my hands on him, he wished he kicked the bucket." Said Eligor angrily.

* * *

My name is Zed, 19 year old male student, or was, now I'm kageyama, a character from fairy tail manga, by the looks of it I'm 17 years of age. I looked at the mirror and I can describe him as a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

Yup, I was shoved in the body of this character, luckily I used my wits to obtain money and now I'm a billionare, "Hohoho." I smirk as I'm now on a train to magnolia to enjoy the show in fairy tail guild, I'm just gonna buy a house in magnolia and train myself.

I finally arrived in magnolia and managed to by a decent house for sale with a training ground that has been previously owned by a mage, It only took five million jewels which was a good deal as the training ground has been warded with barrier magic to prevent magic force from leaking out to not startle the neighbors.

I went to a shoping spree with the nearest stores and used my shadow space to carry all my things, it was really, really convenient.

I went to a nearby restaurant and gourge myself on the food.

"Ahh this is the life." I said.

After pigging myself out I went home and decided to sleep. The next day, I decided to train myself, this went on up to three months and this is the magics I had gained.

* * *

 **Kageyama's Skill List**

 **Dispel 2.0** = Can dispell enemy magic, can be used in battle.

 **Negate Zone** = Enemy can't use magic in an area but The user can freely use his.

 **Shadow Bind** = Link to an enemy's shadow stunning them, precursor to shadow puppet.

 **Shadow Puppet** = Controls the person movements to those bound by shadows.

 **Shadow Transparency** = Able to make body temporarily transparent and made of Shadows so all attacks pass through harmlessly.

 **Shadow Space** = Able to store and unseal items in storage space

 **Shadow Blink** = Able to teleport to short destinations through the use of shadows.

 **Shadow Weaponry** = Able to conjure up weapons made of shadow.

 **Shadowkenesis** = Able to manipulate shadows and attack enemies.

 **Flying Shadow Weapon barrage** = Able to conjure up multiple shadow weapons and launch it to enemies as a continuous barrage of shadow weapons [like gate of babylon from FSN]

 **Corridor of Darkness** = Able to create a warp gate by use of shadows and warp through long distance locations. Only able to warp to places you have been.

* * *

"Kukuku, I'm awesome." I said as I finished my training

 **An:** That's it for now, need more research.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I decided to explore magnolia town today, it was really big, a really intimidating sign stood before me, namely the guild fairy tail base.

"Hmm, to go or not to go." I said as I saw a body flew and went through the door and went straight right to me.

"Ufff." I said as I was knocked back along with the body.

"What was that for flame brain!" Said as a familiar character I knew who was Gray.

"Who are you and why did you fly through me, but most of all why are you naked?, Oh I get it, your into some kinky S&M play?, hey that's so kinky, I think I might get an erection." I said to the person on top of me.

Gray blushed and quickly retorted "Who would play an S&M, there is a really serious explanation for this."

"Yeah right." I retorted.

"Grays got a boyfriend, Grays got a boyfriend." Said Natsu who checked to where Gray landed.

"Shut up flame brain, this is all your fault." Shouted Gray as he quickly stand up from a compromising position.

"Not to disturb you guys or anything, but Mr. Gray is still naked and his genitals is still free balling as it were, are you sure you're not gonna get arrested by the magic knights for public indecency." I said to him which he blushed further.

"Crap gotta go." Said Gray as he dashed away.

"Ahahahahaha, that was great, I have never seen Gray this flustered, by the way, who are you mister?" Said a person who I recognize as Natsu a pink haired teen.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first young man." I said as I stood up and dusted myself.

"Huh?, oh yeah, names Natsu Dragneel, I'm fairy tails fire dragon slayer." Said Natsu as he blew fire during his introduction.

"Is that supposed to impress me?, it's not working Mr. pink flamingo, since it's only fair since you introduced yourself, names Kageyama." I said to him who looked offended.

"Don't be mean to Natsu." Said a new voice of a flying blue cat who came from nowhere.

"OMG!, a flying and talking cat, OMG, OMG." I said in a hysterical fashion.

"Ah, happy, I think you broke him." Said Natsu.

"I'm out a here, I don't have insurance for that, bye, your on your own Natsu." Said the flying cat as he flew away.

"Aye sir." Said Natsu as he saluted the flying cat as it left.

"Hey, have you calmed down yet?." Said a worried Natsu.

"Oh, ooooh, yeah, I'm calm, I'm calm."

"Yeah right." retorted Natsu.

"So Mr. Kageyama, what are you doing in front of Fairy Tail's door." Asked the curious Natsu.

"Ohh, I was checking out the supposed strongest guild, and I got to say it's not what I expected." I said to Natsu.

"I know right, isn't Fairy Tail great." Said Natsu excitedly.

"If you count crashing to a flashing stripper count as great, then I would say Fairy Tail is full of weirdo's." I said stating my honest opinion.

"Hey don't diss fairy tail, **flame dragons fist!.** " Said an angry Natsu hurling his flaming punch right at me.

I quickly reacted and used my shadow bind and stopped Natsu in his tracks.

"What!, I can't move, what did you do." Asked a surprised Natsu

"Now that would be telling." I said as Natsu glared at me.

"All right, all right, it was magic, there now, happy?." I retorted.

"Yes?." Said a flying cat who popped out from nowhere.

"Who?." I said to the cat.

"You called me, it's me happy, what a weird guy." Said the flying blue cat.

"Aren't you suppose to be catching fish somewhere?" I retorted.

"Oh yeah, hi Natsu, bye Natsu." Said the cat as he flew away.

"What a weird day this has been, I'm outta here." I said as I undid my magic to Natsu and left.

"What a weirdo." Said Natsu as he dusted himself and went back inside the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Fairy Tail Guild**

"Who was that Natsu."

"Some weirdo gray bumped into." Said Natsu.

"Huh, usually you get along pretty much with everyone, so what kind of impression did that guy have to make you think he's a weirdo?."

"He dissed fairy tail saying that were weirdo's, how rude." Answered Natsu righteusly.

"Umm what makes him say that?."

"Umm, Gray kinda crashed into him while he was naked and accused gray that he was into S&M, whatever that means."

"Oh, oooohhhh, yep that will totally label us as weirdo as you put it."

"What!, who says where a weirdo guild." Said Natsu as he munched fire from a torch.

"That's exactly what we call weird to an ordinary civilian."

"But he's not an ordinary civilian, he's a mage, he stoped my flame dragons fist like it was nothing, on second thought that guy was strong, I wanna fight him again."

"Did someone say new recruit?." Said Master who just arrived.

"No, master, just some weirdo I met, but boy he was strong." Said Natsu in thought.

"That's it Natsu, I got a special mission for you, your mission is to recruit that weirdo." Said master Makarov.

"Aye sir." Said Natsu as he dashed off.

"You aren't really serious right master?."

"Maybe, on one hand me may get a new strong member, on the other hand we don't have to see Natsu for a while making too much ruckus, it's a win-win." Explained Makarov.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Master."

"All hail Master Makarov, All hail Fairy Tail!"

* * *

I was walking home while laughing my ass of that funny encounter with the Fairy Tail guild.

"Maybe I should check on them again, yup, I'll definitely check on those people." I thought.

"Oi."

"Oiiiiii."

"Oiiiiiii, wait up kegeweirdo!."

"Who dares call me a weido..., oh, it's only you." I said speaking to a panting Natsu.

"Join Fairy Tail!." Said Natsu with a grin.

"Whaaaaat the hell just happened, and why do you want me to join, I'm just on ordinary civilian." I explained smoothly.

"Oh no you're not, you're a strong mage, my nose never lies, so join Fairy Tail." Explain Natsu.

"If I gave you some food will you go away?." I said to him as his stomach growled.

"Maybe." He said while whistling.

"Okay let's treat that monster stomach of yours so you'll go away." I said as we went to a nearest restaurant.

 **Shirou's Family Restaurant**.

"What will it be boys, I'll just have the house special and what will you be having Natsu?"

"Are you sure I can order anything?." Said Natsu drooling.

"Sure, sure, I'm a nice guy, It's my treat." I said to him.

Did I just saw a fire in his eyes?.

"Then I'll have one of everything." Said Natsu.

"Are you sure sir?." Said the waitress.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life." Said Natsu.

"Okay, well you heard him miss, one of everything." I said as we were led to a VIP corner of the restaurant.

"Our orders arrived one by one and to my surprise Natsu gobbled it up in a flash."

I was so amazed it was like looking at a saiyan eating. I just quietly ate my fill.

 **30 minutes later**

"Thanks for the meal, man you're a good guy, you should definitely join Fairy Tail." Said a grinning Natsu.

"Well Natsu, we have a deal stop pestering me about joining Fairy Tail." I said.

"Sure, a promise is a promise, I'll stop pestering you about joining Fairy Tail, only for today since you didn't mention the time frame." Said Natsu grinning and left the restaurant.

"He got me there. I didn't really specifically mention any timeframe, do people like Natsu get smart when there's food involved?. It has a high distinct possibility." I said to myself.

"Your bill sir." Said the waitress.

"Hmm 9,000 jewels, makes sense, this is a pretty well known restaurant." I said as as I took out 10,000 jewels.

"Keep the change." I said as I left.

"Thank you for your patronage." Said the staff of the restaurant.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Natsu arrived singing a happy tune.

"Oh Natsu you're back how did it go?." Said Makarov.

"He took me out for dinner in that famous restaurant, it was amazing." Said Natsu in his dreamy state.

"Pfffttttt, he what?, he took Natsu out on a date?... ohhhhahahahhaha, Natsu...date, ahahahahaha." Laughed Makarov.

"First Gray, then Natsu, who's gonna be next, Loki?." Laughed Makarov.

"Pffftttttt, you can't be serious master, I bet it's Elfman." Said Loki laughing his ass off.

"Hey I'm a man, a real man." Elfman said as he quickly denied the accusations.

It was then Gray walked in and the laughter was everywhere.

"Hello everyone what's everyone laughing about?." Asked the curious Gray.

"Well remember the guy Natsu told us you crashed into."

"Umm yeahh, let's not talk about that incident." Said Gray sweating bullets.

"Well Master gave Natsu a mission to recruit that guy." Explained Elfman while Gray groaned.

"How did it go?." Asked Gray curiously.

That's the thing, Natsu came back, he just said that that Kageyama guy took him out to dinner, on Shirou's Restaurant, the most popular restaurant on magnolia.

"He what, oh what has the world turned into, pfffthahahahahaha." Laughed Gray.

"I thought for sure you'd be sulking with Natsu stealing your man." Said Elfman with a knowing grin.

"Wait, I'm straight, I tell you, Mira you tell them, I'm straight right?" Gray said to Mira who was frozen to be put on the spot like that.

"I'm straight right?." This time it was a question he directed at himself.

That incident made him question his own sexuality.

Meanwhile Natsu was oblivious to all this and forgot to mention that it was a deal to attempt Kageyama to stop joining Fairy tail. He neglected to inform the guild that little bit of important info.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

As I woke up the next day, I felt dread all tingling in my body, I do hope it's just me, I automatically did my morning routine and waited in my home.

"Ahh, I miss the internet, there's nothing to do here, I mostly mastered my magic to an advance level and mastering them completely will come in time, arghhh, I'm so bored." I said as I walked outside myself and explore magnolia.

"I'm so bored, that's it, I'm talking a hobby." I said as I went to the nearest magic shop and purchased a lacrima camera.

"Snap."

"Snap."

"Snap."

"Okay that's enough photos for the day." I said as I was about to get home.

"Hold it!, so your him, huh, I won't approve you stealing my brothers without my consent." Said the voice.

"Who are you?" I said to the person who I already knew the identity of.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, now En guard!" She said as she pulled a sword from her re-equip and rushed to slash at me.

"Shadow blink." I said as I teleported in the opposite direction and conjured a shadow sword.

Erza quickly turned around and dashed again while I parry the oncoming blows waiting for a slip-up to counter this devilish figure right before me.

Parry, parry, thrust, evade, thrust parry, slash, thrust.

That scene went on for about an hour.

"Why didn't you use your magic? Titania no Erza." I said to him as we both backed away with sweat both covering our bodies.

"I could say the same to you, instead of just using magic, you dueled me quite horribly and fairly, that's says alot about a person. Although you were quite sloppy in your strikes, you were a beginner I would say, but you learned pretty fast and become a decent swordsman in this hour of hour duel, tell me, you didn't even held a sword before this right?."

"Yes, I didn't know swordsmanship, but I am confident in the magic that formed this sword so I did not hesitate to duel you." I said to Erza.

"Very well, I approve, you may court Gray, and Natsu, but if you're going to break their hearts, I will hunt you to the ends of the world." Said Erza as she walked away.

"What the hell was that?, me court Gray and Natsu?, the hell happened in fairy tail, I'll get to the bottom of this." I said as I went stormed in the direction of Fairy Tail.

 **Fairy Tail Guild.**

"What's this I can move."

"Same here."

"This magic." Said Natsu.

"Do you know the owner who user this magic Natsu?." Asked Gray.

"Boom!." the door exploded, and smoked filled the area near the door, as the smoke cleared an and gray figure could of Kageyama be seen.

"The hell Fairy Tail, the hell is this about me courting Gray and Natsu now, I mean I'm a nice guy but C'mon, isn't this too much, I only said my opinion on Gray and I only treated Natsu to dinner to make him agree not to recruit me, how the hell did this result into me courting them."

"Ohhh, Natsu was what this young man said, is it true?." Said Makarov.

"Yes, Master, he treated me to a meal that we agreed to stop recruiting him for the day." Explained Natsu.

"Okay, it's clearly been our misunderstanding on our part young man, no need to get overboard." Explained Makarov.

"No need to go overboad!, No need to go overboad!, I would be glad if that were the case but you sent Titania no Erza on me, do you know how scary that is!." I said as Everyone was stunned.

 _"He went toe to toe with Erza?"_

" _And he survived?"_ Were everyone's thoughts.

"I barely survided." I said as I undid my magic.

"There, there, we know the feeling." Said Gray and Natsu consoling me.

Unknown to everyone that day, a bond of comraderie were formed between Kageyama, Natsu and Gray through the fear of Erza.

"There, there, young man, we are sorry for what has happened due to a misunderstanding on our part and we deeply apologize, but just to let you know everyone in the guild here is family, would you like to join our family." Said Master Makarov.

"Okay." I said to Master Makarov.

"What would you like your guild mark color and which place do you want to engrave it?" Said Master Makarov.

"Black, and on my left shoulder please." I said to him.

"There, done, welcome to the family." Said a smiling Makarov.

"Alright everyone let's party." Said Makarov.

"Hey I just remembered, you said fairy tail was full of wierdos, does that make you a weirdo?." Said Natsu with a grin.

"Yes Natsu, I guess it does." I said to him with an equal grin.


End file.
